April BVDN
by froglady15
Summary: Here's my submissions for the April 2016 BVDN.. We were given 30 minutes for each word prompt. Each prompt was to be 100 words in length. Here was my stab at it! Enjoy! Can anyone guess the theme?
_**Disclaimer:**_ __I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement

Here are my submissions for the April 22, 2016 BVDN. All prompts had to be 100 words and we were given 30 minutes to respond. Here's what I came up with. I rearranged the order of some of the prompts for sake of continuity.. Interestingly enough, I wrote a bunch of this in Babadi's POV. Can anyone guess the theme?

Anyway, Enjoy!

 _ **Prompt 1: Betrayal**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

Babadi's evil influence coursed through his subconscious, quickly trying to find something, anything to cling onto, twist and exploit so as to turn this warrior against his allies and have him join his cause. There was much darkness hiding inside him, as he had already suspected, however most of it had subsided.

Vegeta had come to terms with many of the prior demons of his past.

As it delved deeper and deeper, trying to find something to use, there it was. Dormant, but still present. The feeling of betrayal Vegeta felt towards the taller, possibly stronger Saiyan.

Betrayal over what?

.

.

 _ **Prompt 2: Murder**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

[22/04/2016, 21:03] Rachael Cowan (rachaelcowan83 ): As he began to put more pressure on Vegeta to give in, he focused on all the negative points in his life. The loss of his planet, the loss of his title, being turned into nothing more than a slave to that lizard tyrant, Lord Frieza. He had been taught to torture, maim and murder with little thought or care about the lives he was snuffing out with the mere flick of his wrist.

Babidi saw shame and regret well hidden behind the confident façade Vegeta kept up. Perhaps he could use that shame to his advantage and exploit it?

.

.

 _ **Prompt 3: War Horse**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

Babadi was certain of his choice now after hearing Dabura's fruitful discovery and delved into Vegeta's mind and heart. He was the perfect choice! He would gladly dispose of the other peons he had acquired as his puppets and be content with Vegeta as his war horse and Buu as his weapon of destruction.

How convenient for him that he had been lucky enough to find the last remaining heir of the Saiyan Race. Yes, Prince Vegeta was a prize and he would use and exploit him to his fullest advantage. No one would be able to stop him now!

.

.

 _ **Prompt 5: Winter**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

[22/04/2016, 20:28] Rachael Cowan (rachaelcowan83 ): He fought to maintain control of all his mental faculties. He had been a slave before and he was not about to allow himself to be controlled again!

However the temptation of obtaining the ultimate power to be able to defeat his rival and as the strongest slowly began to win out over everything else. Suddenly all of the positive changes in his life, and the things he had come to cherish became meaningless to him as he let Babidi in.

Surrendering himself completely, he felt the cold evil creeping back into his soul, cold as a cruel winter's night.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 7: Crow**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

[22/04/2016, 21:17] Rachael Cowan (rachaelcowan83 ): Babadi cackled in victory like a crow as he felt Vegeta surrender himself fully to him.  
Vegeta had been the most difficult being he had ever tried to possess; he'd even begun to wonder if he could indeed pull it off, the Prince had put up such a fight against him. He knew it was his hatred of being controlled by another that had been the final thread keeping him together.

Fortunately for Babadi, he had been able to see and understand his thirst for power. Once he presented that part of the equation, the last of his resolve crumbled.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 4: Warrior**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

Blinded by the haze of hatred and drunk off of the incredible boost in his power and abilities, Vegeta still knew that Kakarott, despite his back water upbringing and substantially less training than he himself had received, was the greatest warrior he had encountered.

It burned his very soul to even admit it. How could a third class warrior have had such dormant potential?

With every intention on finally killing off his rival, Vegeta aimed at a section of the stadium with every intention of destroying it and everyone in it; it was the only way Kakarott would fight him.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 6: Clans**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

[22/04/2016, 20:52] Rachael Cowan (rachaelcowan83 ): Allowing his single-minded obsession of destroying Kakarott to overrule anything Babadi wanted from him, Vegeta set off to do just that.

While he may have allowed Babadi into his soul to control him just enough to turn him, he wasn't so weak minded that he wasn't fully cognisant of his own dark desires and the opportunity that was just handed him on a silver platter. He had no interest in joining Babadi and his clan of fools in whatever quest they were on. No, he only wanted the power to finally destroy Kakarott and take his rightful place as strongest.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 8: White Wolf**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

Vegeta reveled in the scent of fear and carnage and burned rubble all mixed together, filling him with a satisfying exhilaration he had nearly forgotten and hadn't realized he missed, deliberately grinning at his rival like a wolf who had just sighted his next meal as he destroyed the section of the sports stadium.

His grin intensified at the look of horror and disbelief his rival gave him. Yes, there it was now. That calm acceptance that always overtook him when he was about to face a major opponent. Vegeta knew he had pushed the right button by doing that.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 9: Red Woman**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

"Shut up!" he screamed at Kakarott as he began throwing Bulma and Trunks' names in his face, insisting that they meant something to him when they didn't mean anything to him. All they did was hold him back.

The woman especially.

The woman and her insistence that he was a good man. A vision of Bulma in a flattering red dress flashed through his mind; he could smell her on him because they'd had a quickie before leaving for the tournament.

In the moment, he'd given her quite the hickey and she'd covered it up with that damned yellow scarf.

.

.

 _ **Prompt 10: One Throne**_

 _ **Word Count: 100**_

Thoughts of Bulma and Trunks were forgotten as an explosion of a magnitude beyond his scope happened and both Kakarott and himself knew right then that they had unknowingly given Babidi exactly what he was wanted all along: Energy to release Majin Buu.

Shame and regret hit Vegeta hard as he realized the magnitude of his mistake. He had forgotten everything that was important for the sake of unimaginable power. He was a puppet. No, he decided. He would not let Babidi win this time.

If anyone was going to have a throne over this universe, it would be him.


End file.
